Oh So I'm Gonna Be A Bachelor- What? (Reverse Harem)
by AshofFairyTail
Summary: Lucy is not the typical good girl in school. Her specialty in fact is getting kicked out of school. That is until she transfers to Fairy Tail High. She starts with the usual skip class, break stuff, start fights, ect. But instead of expelling Lucy, the head of the school's grandson's girlfriend, Mirajane Strauss, has Lucy become a bachelorette to save the school! Please read!


**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _No One's POV_

A slight ray of sun made it's way through the crack in the black curtains hanging over the window, arousing the blonde girl laying in the bed with black and pink sheets and blankets on it.

The girl with the golden hair sat up with a sigh and a stretch, "Ugh, school starts today."

Lucy sat on the bed for a moment debating on whether to skip school today or not. She then groaned as she swung her legs carelessly over the edge of the bed and walked over to her bathroom admiring the softness of her white carpet.

"I can't skip school on the first day." Lucy spoke as she attentively removed her clothing and turned the water in the shower on stepping in and granting her body the bliss of relaxing.

 _I wonder what this school is going to be like. The last school I went to was such a bore, the teachers didn't even last a week!_

After Lucy had finished cleansing hair and body, she turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower being sure not to misstep and damage herself.

Once in front of the mirror she gazed at her reflection in censorship for a moment before grinning and promenading into her room once more.

 _Hmm, what should I wear? I refuse to wear that appalling uniform!_

Abruptly going through her clothing, Lucy removed a black tank top, with a white sweater, and a pair of jean shorts off of her hangers.

After strolling over to her drawers and grabbing her undergarments, Lucy dropped her towel and commenced to get dressed.

Walking over to her full body mirror, Lucy admired her reflection with an approving nod, and walked out of her room with her backpack in hand.

"Hello World!" Lucy hollered as she advanced out her front door knowing that her parents were already at work.

"Goodmorning Lucy dear!" Lucy elderly next door neighbor greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Porlyusica! Will you tell Windy I say hi?" Lucy beamed.

"Of course! She would sure enjoy it if you came over for a visit." Porlyusica declared.

"In that case, I'll be over tonight around 6." Lucy countered.

"Lovely, I will make sure to have a good dinner ready!" The venerable woman said delighted as she made her way over to her front door.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Lucy coolly spoke walking over to her Harley Davidson Low Rider and got on grabbing her keys out of her backpack and starting the motorcycle.

"Bye then!" Porlyusica waved.

"Bye." Lucy waved back before putting her black helmet on and cruising down the street.

* * *

Subsequently arriving at her new school, Lucy took off her helmet and seized the keys out of the ignition placing them back in her backpack.

Lucy peered up at the building in front of her. It was a fairly decent size, it was a three story building that was well tended to.

The building itself was a pure white with blue lining here and there. The gardens around the path to the entrance of the school were flourishing and seemed to be contributed to. The fountain in the middle of the walkway was a statue of the first founder of Fairy Tail High, Mavis Vermillion.

The marble statue that was made to look like Mavis was carved and cut appealingly and regardfully making sure to capture all detail.

 _Just as my research said. Mavis Vermillion the first founder of Fairy Tail High. She then passed the school onto Precht Gaebolg who then passed it onto Makarov Dreyar,_ _the founder of Fairy Tail now._

Lucy pursued to glance around as she invaded the gates of the school and walked into the building.

"Oi, Ice Princess! Get your butt over here and say that to my face!" A salmon haired boy yelled to a dark raven haired boy who wasn't wearing anything but boxers and a tie.

"What is going on here!?" Lucy questioned as she stared at the students in horror.

In Front of Lucy was a full on school fight.

Lucy was continuing to watch her classmates frightfully when the raven haired boy walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss but could I borrow your underwear?" The creepy male asked as if it was normal.

"No way in hell!" Lucy screamed kicking the guy into the middle of the brawl.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A voice came from behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around to find a scarlet haired girl with a murderous look in her eyes standing right behind her.

Suddenly the fighting stopped and all the students began to cower in fear as they all said her name at once, "ERZA!"

* * *

 **Hiya! I just started this account and I'm hoping to get positive feed back for this story, and the story's that are to come! Please leave a review if you liked this, also don't forget to follow and favorite if you are interested in reading more!**

 **Arigato!**


End file.
